A Journey Through Hell
by Lone Wolf In Hell
Summary: Sequel to "A Fresh Start" Herobrine abducts Sarah and brings her to the Nether, Kyle attempts to save her and out of anger Herobrine traps them. Will they find a way out?
1. Chapter 1

A Journey Through Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it belongs to Mojang… Please don't sue me!

Chapter 1: Preparation

When I got back to our house it was burned and destroyed. _If Herobrine was making sure I couldn't get supplies he did it well. _I thought sadly. I rummaged around in the rubble for Sarah's sword, my bow and some armour. I found the sword and bow but sadly only found a torn leather tunic and a rusty iron helmet. _They'll have to do. _I thought pushing my way out of the wreckage. I found the unlit portal and realised I had forgotten to find a way to light it. Time wasted I trudged back to the wreckage and rummaged around for a piece of flint and some tinder. Finally finding it I walked back to the portal covered in dirt and dust but feeling like I had at least accomplished something. I struck the tinder with the flint and set the portal alight, the flames instantly turned into that horrible swirling purple light. I took a deep breath and leaped in.

I climbed out of the portal and into the fiery depths of hell. I moaned in frustration as I looked around, hating the place the portal had spawned. I was surrounded by ghasts, pigmen, and worst of all lava. I started walking and climbing down from a little hill I was on. I grabbed the stone pickaxe I always kept on me ever since Sarah taught me how to mine and grabbed a few blocks of netherrack. Building a bridge in the Nether is extremely dangerous and I had a few close calls with ghasts. Sarah told me it would be significantly easier for me down here because of the fact that I was a mob and if that was so I can't imagine how bad it would be for Sarah. With the bridge complete I grabbed a map and started walking and walking, looking for a strange red castle Sarah had drawn, labelled Nether Fortress. So it seemed like a good place to start looking.

Finally reaching a giant red castle that looked to be what was drawn on Sarah's map I quickly darted up the stairs and walked through the long narrow tunnels. After ages of walking and finding nothing I saw a skeleton. But this skeleton was strange looking, its skin and clothes black, almost charred looking. I walked up to it hoping I could get some directions, I doubted he would tell me anything but it was worth a shot.

I approached the skeleton – you might be thinking I would try some elaborate trick to get it to tell me, but no, me being an unskilled adventurer and a terrible trickster I just simply asked "Hello, do you happen to know where Herobrine is?" Surprisingly it nodded and pointed down a corridor to my left. I assumed it thought I was a visiting mob and simply said "Thank you."

I walked down the long narrow corridor _Not very grand for the king of mobs _I thought, walking all the while. Stepping into the room there was nothing but Sarah standing in the middle of the room. _This is too easy _I thought cautiously stepping into the room. After nothing happened I rushed in before some trap could go off and pulled Sarah out of the room. What comes out with me though is Herobrine smiling up at me. I jumped back letting go out of surprise. "Did you think it would be that easy?" He taunted. "Where is she?!" I demanded. "Oh she's here all right… over there." He pointed over his shoulder to where Sarah was dangling over a pit of lava. I moved towards her but Herobrine stood in front of me "You'll have to go through me to get to her." He smiled evilly and threw a roundhouse kick, a grave mistake on his part; I ducked his kick and threw my fist upwards into his jaw using the force of my rising body. He rose into the air and flopped down like a ragdoll. _That also seemed too easy_. I thought cautiously stepping over his unconscious body and into the room. When inside I grabbed the lever controlling the rope she was dangling from and directed it to safe land. She figured it was safe and jumped down to meet me. I walked over, a huge grin on my face and she threw herself at me. "Thank you." Was all she said. After holding me in a tight embrace for a while Herobrine was stirring. I handed her the sword as Herobrine rose. "You pitiful mortals," He spat "You've humiliated me, now you'll pay, you'll be stuck here forever! I'll destroy your portal and then I'll torture you!" He cackled evilly and disappeared. I sighed "We'll never have a normal life will we?" I asked no one in particular, Sarah shook her head sadly and we headed out to start a new life in the Nether.

**A/N Woah! Long chapter. Hope you enjoyed, start of a new adventure this time through hell ;) I advise you read the last story and it's Epilogue before this one. PEACE.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Journey Through Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it belongs to Mojang… Please don't sue me!

Chapter 2: Something Wrong

**A/N Songs listened to while writing: Five Nights at Freddy's by The Living Tombstone and no.2 Razor Sharp**

Sarah and I had been in the nether for almost a day now and we are quickly growing tired of it. What really pissed me off was Herobrine's last statement "You'll be stuck here forever." Those words ran through my head over and over again. Was there really know way we could ever escape? No, there must be… right? I walked over to a cliff and sat with my chin resting on the back of my hand as I gazed at the horrible lava-filled scenery.

Getting bored I started mining some netherrack, I ended up mining two stacks and brought them back to use for a make-shift house. When I got back to the abandoned Nether Fortress Sarah was staring blankly into the void. While looking for a suitable place to start building I saw a white glint in some of the netherrack I was walking on. I grabbed my pickaxe and mined it out of curiosity. Something called nether quartz spilled from the destroyed block but that wasn't the only thing that happened. A nearby zombie pig man ran at me madly flailing a golden sword wildly in my direction. I wrenched my pickaxe into the path of the sword and my poor stone pickaxe was cut in half although majorly denting the pig man's golden sword. I shouted over my shoulder at Sarah for help but she was still in her trance. I ran towards her, side stepping the enraged pig man all the while. When I reached Sarah, I grabbed the sword resting at her side and flung it straight at the head of the pig man. The pig man died but this action enraged the other pig men and they too ran at me screaming bloody murder, this finally woke Sarah out of her trance and she immediately threw my bow at me as I tossed her back her sword. We stood back to back picking off the maddened pig men one by one.

Although functioning, Sarah still seemed a little strange and nearly lost her head to a particularly skilled pig man. Noticing this, I quickly put an arrow through the skull of the pig man she was fighting. She threw a grateful look in my general direction breathing heavily and immediately collapsed onto the hard netherrack. I picked up Sarah and dragged her over my shoulder and lay her down in the middle of the six by eight make-shift house I was going to build. Finally an hour later I finished it; it was a simple three room house (small rooms mind you). I dragged Sarah back outside, suspecting something bad might happen if I placed a bed and didn't want to hurt her. When I returned to the house and place the bed my suspicions were confirmed; the bed exploded destroying a third of my hard work. Getting frustrated I repaired the damage and brought Sarah back inside. Finally deciding on what to do I made a sort-of desk with two wooden fence posts and two wooden slabs. I laid her on it and entered another room to make the same 'desk' to sleep.

After a short nap I returned to where Sarah was resting and she was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Now I became worried. I shook Sarah intending to wake her up but nothing happened. I shook her a little harder she still wouldn't wake up. Alarmed and frustrated I asked to an unconscious Sarah "What is the matter with you?!" I didn't leave Sarah's side no matter what and as time passed her condition grew worse. I started to get the feeling she was having a heat stroke and it wasn't a good feeling at all. After two days of sitting there I couldn't stay awake any longer and dozed off in a sitting position. When I woke Sarah wasn't sweating anymore, in fact she wasn't doing anything at all; she wasn't even breathing. I stood so quickly I threw over the 'chair' I was sitting on, "Sarah!" I shouted ridden with distraught and tiredness, "SARAH!" I shouted again tears coming to my eyes. I felt an excruciating pain in my chest and I sunk into unconsciousness with tears shrouding my vision.

**A/N Okay guys (My apologies to any Sarah fans) if you didn't get that, Sarah just 'passed away' to a severe heat stroke. Now this story wouldn't be what it is without Sarah so she will return but… I like to keep you guys on your toes. I have no idea how Sarah will end up being resurrected but she will… YAY! (I like her too).**


End file.
